


The Lion's Prey

by Casandraelf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, First Time, No Ashley-bashing holy shit!, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Resident Evil 4, Quickie, RE4 AU, Slight Hurt/Comfort, The Author Regrets Everything, Tit-fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon was not expecting two hostages.</p><p>He also wasn't expecting to be willing to give one some 'overtime.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna bash Ashley in this. Let's be fair, I'm pretty sure she had no fucking idea what was happening and couldn't defend herself so you can probably forgive her for being so annoyingly clingy to Leon.
> 
> Also, the 'P-Virus' is a thing I came up with. I'll be happy to explain what it's meant to do if you just ask. Here's hoping you like it.

The last thing Leon expected was to have _two_ hostages to deal with.  
  
He already knew about Ashley, the president’s daughter, but he did not expect Rachel.  
  
He had info on Ashley, especially on what to expect when dealing with the slightly spoiled rich kid. Rachel, on the other hand? A total mystery.  
  
So far, from what he had experienced from his time working to protect her, he had managed to put something of an assessment for her: Rachel was older than Ashley, possibly closer to his age, was rather cynical, prone to self-depreciating humor and seemed to be doing her best to try and protect both herself and Ashley, mostly by stabbing anyone who grabbed her or Ashley with a kitchen knife she stole from a dead Ganado. She was somewhat paranoid and distrustful of him, especially at first. However, after the first few times Leon had proved himself to be a faithful and loyal protector, she began to open up, returning that loyalty.  
  
It was easy to tell who was screaming for him, not only because of the differences in their voices, but also in the way they yelled for him. Ashley’s screams of ‘Leon, help!’ were more shrill and were clearly fearful. Rachel’s yells of ‘Shit! Help me, dammit!’ were lower in pitch due to her harsher, huskier voice yet carried the same urgency of Ashley’s cries.  
  
Ultimately, while he had two hostages to rescue, it wasn’t as difficult as he had feared, especially when Rachel started trusting Leon herself. Before that, she followed Ashley’s lead whenever Leon ordered them to do something, watching to see what the blonde would do.  
  
Fortunately, the black-haired woman was less prone to falling into traps.  
  
At any rate, when Leon finally finished off Saddler and escaped the island with the two hostages he wound up rescuing, they eventually found their way to shore. As the trio slowly worked their way back to civilization, they eventually found themselves stopping for the night inside of a seaside cave.  
  
With a bit of ingenuity, Rachel had managed to start a fire with some driftwood and a pair of rocks she had scrounged up. As the trio huddled around it for warmth, Ashley eventually drifted off to sleep, using her sweater as an improvised pillow.  
  
Ashley was exhausted, so exhausted she literally passed out when her head hit her folded-up sweater.  
  
Rachel and Leon? Still on edge as they huddled around the fire, Ashley quietly snoring away further back into the cave.  
  
“I don’t ever want to repeat that again,” she quietly told him, still holding her hands over the fire as Leon poked it with a branch from the chunk of driftwood.  
  
“What, getting captured?”  
She could hear the exhaustion in his voice, even if there was audible humor in it.  
  
“Everything. There were times I thought you were dead as hell, man.”  
Rachel finally turned her gaze toward the agent, her black bangs hanging in front of her eyes.  
“How the hell are you still alive in a job like this?”  
  
Another tired chuckle, then Leon gave his answer.  
“Maybe I’m just that good.”  
  
The tension in the air didn’t dissipate, even as they exchanged the occasional bit of idle chatter, each attempt at starting an ongoing conversation falling flat as silence overcame them both again.  
  
Then, just as she had thought of another thing to bring up, Rachel found herself being pulled into the agent’s arms, the only sound she could manage being a strangled squeak as she found herself being pulled onto his lap, turned around to face him before he was satisfied. Instinctively, she rested her head on his left pec, surprised when she could hear his heart race, even with his somewhat steady breaths.  
  
“…Scared?”  
She looked up at him when he spoke, the moonlight streaming through a crack in the cave ceiling revealing her piercing sapphire blue eyes as she felt his callused fingertips brush aside her bangs.  
  
Rachel could feel her face grow warm as she realized that the agent who saved both her and Ashley was quite handsome.  
  
“K-kinda…guess I’m worried nobody’s gonna find us.”  
As she spoke, she could feel his surprisingly soft, fluffy, dirty blond hair brush against her face as he touched his forehead to hers. The simple gesture helped calm her down a little.  
  
“We’ll get out of here, I promise.”  
She could still hear the exhaustion in his husky voice, yet the chills it brought her were undeniable as she shivered a little.  
  
They sat in silence for a few more moments before she heard him speak again.  
  
“Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous your eyes are? Never seen such a beautiful blue like that before.”  
  
“It’s a side-effect. The virus in my system, y’know, the ‘P-Virus,’ does that to my eyes for some reason. Same thing happened to my dad, and now he’s got this intense blue-green going for him.”  
  
Yet another chuckle, then Leon sat back.  
“Guess I know why you hide your eyes now, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. People would stare at them,” she replied, suddenly feeling shy as she felt Leon hold her close.  
  
“We need to try and get some sleep,” he told her, still stroking her face with his fingers.  
  
Rachel shook her head in response.  
“I can’t sleep. Not like this. Too anxious.”  
  
She blushed the moment she felt Leon pull her into a tender kiss, unconsciously deepening it as he held her close to his body, breathing in his scent as they made out. When the kiss broke, she looked at him with a blush on her face and lust in her eyes.  
  
“How about we try to burn off the adrenaline? It’ll be better than just sitting around and enduring it.”  
After Leon finished, he smiled when she nodded.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good, Rachel, I promise.”  
  
She let out a soft sigh as the agent’s lips reached her cheek, leaving light, soft kisses along her jaw line as his callused hands slid under her clothes. One went up her back while the other slid down to her rear. She half-expected to feel him undo the clasp on her bra, but he never did, no doubt because it would be easier that way if someone came looking for them.  
  
They weren’t lovers, just two people in a desperate situation looking for some form of escape. At that moment, the safest way to escape was through overwhelming themselves and each other with ecstasy, just to burn off the adrenaline coursing through their tired bodies.  
  
At that moment, it was just fine with her.  
  
Rachel unconsciously ground against his slowly growing bulge, pulling him into another kiss as she heard him groan softly, careful to muffle it with her lips. His hand soon slid out from the back of her pants and to her fly. As he undid her jeans, she slipped both hands beneath his tight shirt, causing a strangled breath to escape him as her hands ran along every tight line of his lightly muscled body, doing his best to keep from waking up the First Daughter as the surge of pleasure hit him like an electric shock.  
  
“F-feels like I haven’t gotten off in a month,” he whispered as Rachel kissed him again, shivering as she felt him slide down her jeans and panties. The black-haired woman was wet. It wasn’t difficult to tell since her pussy was practically drooling onto his black fingerless gloves. She bit back a moan when she felt him slip a finger inside, curling it repeatedly as he slowly worked to get her off.  
  
“M-maybe it’s a side-effect o-of the Plagas,” she returned, grinding against his hand.  
  
“Wouldn’t have put it past Saddler to force his servants to breed so he could have an even bigger army. H-he probably had a long-term s-strategy in m-”  
She bit back another moan, cutting herself off as her inner walls clenched around his middle finger. The way she fell silent made the agent chuckle.  
  
“Wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest, Rachel.”  
Leon chuckled softly as he watched her respond to his touch, his fingers having been made nimble and precise from years upon years of gun training. To his surprise, when she came, she came while barely making a sound. She didn’t need to, though, since he could feel her body react to him, from the way her inner walls spasmed around his fingers to how she was desperately trying to keep from crying out or the way her fingers curled, digging into his shoulders as she supported herself.  
  
“You…you’re really good at cumming quietly,” he gently teased as she smiled back.  
  
“Didn’t want Mom and Dad to find me looking at porn when I was a teen,” she replied, causing the agent to chuckle. “Guess I’m finding it hard to believe I’ve been rescued by a guy who looks kinda like one of those Playgirl centerfolds.”  
  
Leon snickered at her response.  
“Yeah, I know the feeling. Did something similar when I was growin’ up…hiding porn from my parents, I mean.”  
  
She felt him pull his fingers out of her, idly flexing them as he looked at how they glistened with her fluids. Rachel smirked as she adjusted her position before she pulled up her shirt and bra, her smirk growing when she noticed how his face reddened at the sight.  
“You’re going to seriously do it, huh?”  
  
Rachel smirked lewdly at him as she opened his fly, taking in the sight of his twitching cock before wrapping her breasts around it. Taking the hint, Leon reached down and pressed her breasts together, leaving her own hands free to do whatever she wished as he gently kneaded them while slowly rolling his hips against her, a smile forming on his lips as he watched her hold onto his hips while sucking and jerking him off with her breasts, a soft, satisfied sigh as he lost himself in the sensations.  
  
“Shit…R-Rachel…you’re gonna make me-mmh~!”  
Clamping a hand over his mouth, Leon barely managed to suppress a moan as he felt himself cum, a part of him wondering exactly what was going on down there.  
  
As he looked down, he watched as the black-haired woman swallowed his load, feeling noticeably lighter as he slowly finished cumming. As she withdrew, she licked her lips and smirked at him.  
  
“You taste good, Leon.”  
Another soft chuckle, then he petted her head.  
  
“You’re really good at giving head. Your breasts aren’t bad either,” he purred as she blushed, straightening herself up before pulling him into a deep, lustful kiss, her taste mingling with his cum. When the kiss broke, he smirked at her.  
  
“Feel better? I know I do.”  
He smiled at her as she nodded.  
  
“Yeah. I feel like going to sleep now.”  
Leon cleaned himself up a little as Rachel withdrew, doing her fly up before curling up next to him.  
  
He soon did the same as he let sleep claim him as the fire slowly burned out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning, Rachel awoke to a smoldering fire and a missing Leon and Ashley. Before she could truly process what was happening, Ashley poked her head inside.  
  
“Rachel, they’re here! Leon’s back-up came to pick us up!”  
The blonde looked incredibly happy as she reached in to help the older woman to her feet and led her outside. Leon could be seen talking to a brown-haired woman in a business suit, a sheepish look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“…Well, as crazy as you can be, Leon, I’ll give you this much: You got the job done and then some. Not only did you rescue Ashley Graham, you found and rescued a second hostage and took down Los Illuminados.” The woman turned to see Ashley and Rachel approach before adjusting her glasses.  
  
“So you’re the other hostage, huh? Ingrid Hunnigan,” the brunette said as she offered a hand to Rachel. The black-haired woman shrugged and accepted it.  
  
“Rachel Ericsson. I honestly never thought I’d be rescued” Her black hair was back in front of her eyes, since she took a bit of time to get herself straightened up a bit more in an attempt to eliminate as much evidence of what she and Leon did the night before as she could.  
  
“I see. I heard about a scientist who was trying to find someone to rescue his daughter, a Professor Reginald Ericsson-”  
Rachel cut her off upon hearing the sound of her father’s name.  
  
“Dad was seriously trying to get someone to save me?!”  
It was clear she was more than a little surprised to hear that as the brunette continued.  
  
“Indeed. C’mon, I’ll explain more in the chopper. You three are going to have to be quarantined and examined for a little while until we can deem you all safe to release.”  
With that, Hunnigan and Leon climbed in, Ashley and Rachel following. Rachel bit her lower lip as she sat down with Ashley, trying to shake off what had happened the night before.  
  
_We’re not lovers. We just needed someone to distract us from our fear. That’s all it was. Don’t get attached to him, Rachel. He was just doing his job and happened to find you,_ she thought, staring at her hands as Hunnigan and Leon talked.  
  
“Hey, you alright?”  
She looked over at Ashley, who gently touched her hands.  
“Don’t blame you for wanting some ‘overtime’ with him. I was half-joking when I said that,” the blonde admitted.  
  
“Nice to know I’m not the only one who thinks so, Graham,” Rachel replied, forcing herself to detach by referring to the girl so impersonally. Even if Ashley was prone to getting kidnapped, during the times they had a short reprieve or when they were forced to hide, the two of them had developed a sort of bond, whispering to each other about things as they crouched inside of conveniently empty dumpsters together while Leon killed everything in the area. Still, it was all going to end once they returned to America.  
  
It made her heart ache, for some reason.  
  
As the chopper took off, Rachel worked on shutting herself off, quietly severing the bonds she had made as she looked at her hands, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.  
  
She would never see Ashley, the rich girl who was the President’s daughter again. Even if her constant shrieks of ‘Leon, help!’ bothered her, she wasn’t a bad kid. Under normal circumstances, they may have even been friends. Losing her wouldn’t hurt too much, she decided.  
  
But Leon, the special agent who stumbled on her by chance, who bailed her out more times than she could count, who struggled against so many things just to save both her and Ashley, who relieved her anxieties whenever they came up…the idea of losing him made her hurt.  
  
_It’s for the best,_ she thought. _Last night meant nothing. It was just to take the edge off._  
  
That’s what she kept telling herself as they headed to their first stop.


	2. The Hunt's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five weeks, the lion finally gets his prey.
> 
> His beautiful, beloved prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck, it's finally done! One busted computer later and I finally managed to finish this thing!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

_Four weeks later..._

 

Leon had been spending his time slowly decompressing from the ordeal he experienced in Europe. He had been given time to rest and time to mourn. The crises he had faced in the past, from the Raccoon City incident to Operation Javier, had helped harden him, make him more resilient to emotional trauma. The paperwork was done, Ashley and Rachel were safe. Thanks in no small part to surgeries performed on all three of them to extract the Plaga remnants, gene analysis could be done to gather further information on the parasites.

 

Everything had more or less worked out, right? So why the fuck did he feel like something was missing?

 

As he was thinking about all of this, the agent decided on impulse to check his e-mail. To his surprise, Hunnigan was among the random notifications and spam that wasn't filtered out. Clicking her message, which had the subject line 'found something you might wanna see,' he read the contents.

 

_Leon,_

_Since I figured you're still thinking about that other hostage you rescued, I thought I'd send you this._

_Ingrid._

 

After Hunnigan's short message, she had provided him with a link. Clicking it brought him to a professional-looking website for a wildlife sanctuary, specifically to a page about a long-running research program they were carrying out.

 

“...'Project White Fang?' Why send me this?”  
Leon soon got his answer as he scrolled down to look at the list of volunteers and employees taking part in the study.

 

Rachel was among the volunteers.

 

He had never started planning a trip so quickly in his entire life until that moment.

 ~~~~~

_One week later..._

 

“Ravenna, time for lunch!”  
The large black she-wolf trotted over to the raw meat laid out for her by Rachel as she finished feeding the wolves in her section of the sanctuary. The black-haired woman intently watched the wolf's behavior as she ate, checking for any sign of injury or illness. So far, there were no cracked or broken teeth, visible wounds or unusual behavior as Ravenna tore apart the skinned rabbit provided by the black-haired volunteer.

 

“Anything off with her other than the usual?”  
She turned to see another volunteer approach her, offering her some cleansing wipes for her hands as they watched Ravenna.

 

“Nope, everything looks good so far.”  
She looked at the volunteer, who gave her a smile.

 

“Good to know. By the way, we've got a VIP visitor coming in. He's apparently loaded, since the guy not only paid for a private photo session with the wolves, but also provided a pretty sizable donation in order to name one of the animals.”

Rachel nodded in reply, waiting for them to continue.

 

“He chose to name Ravenna's neighbor. You know, that crippled African lion we rescued from a backyard breeder.”

 

“So what name did he pick?”

Rachel glanced over at the large, three-legged lion, who was sprawled out in his enclosure, roaring in his sleep.

 

“Well, his name's now Mike. Mike the lion.”

The volunteer smiled before patting Rachel on the shoulder.

“You may wanna get cleaned up after you take that cart back. It's your turn to play tour guide.”

 

The black-haired woman sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ugh, I hate being the tour guide. Alright.”

 

With a shrug, she started wheeling the cart back. As she reached the main storage, however, she noticed one of the volunteers speaking with a visitor, explaining Project White Fang.

 

“Project White Fang is an anthrozoology research program that's a joint effort between us and a wolf sanctuary and research facility in Austria in order to find what we've been calling the 'proto-dog,' or the transition point between wolf and dog, as well as to research both wolf and dog cognition and cooperation. In addition to finding the elusive proto-dog, our hope is that our research can help humanity coexist with wolves without destroying them.”

 

Rachel didn't bother paying attention, since she'd heard the whole thing before, focusing on putting away everything on her cart before washing her hands and arms. The instant she switched off the water to dry her hands, she heard the visitor speak, his voice making her blood run cold.

 

“Sounds like a pretty noble cause. The website said you do gene analysis, something called virtual gene splicing and you test their cognitive skills, right?”

 

Rachel froze, afraid to peek out of the doorway to see if her suspicions were true. It couldn't possibly be... _him,_ could it? She finally poked her head out once she was cleaned up.

 

The short, carefully groomed dirty blond hair and that husky voice of his made her suspect it was him. The moment he turned to look at her, revealing those gorgeous sea-foam green eyes of his only proved her suspicions right.

 

“Right, the cognitive skills are just part of it-oh, hello there, Ericsson.”

She nodded in acknowledgment of the older volunteer before she looked over at the man he was talking to.

“Hey. Long time, no see. How are you?”

Leon smiled warmly at her as the volunteer talking to him turned her gaze toward Rachel.

“Oh, you two have met before?”

 

“Y-yeah, you could say that,” Rachel replied as she nodded in response.

 

“Well then, it's your turn to be tour guide, so I'll just leave you two to it. Matthews filled you in on what he paid for, right?”

 

“Yeah. Well, guess I'd better get started, huh?”  
She nervously looked at Leon, who gave her another friendly smile before Rachel started the tour.

 

To her surprise, he seemed to be quite taken by the wolves, coyotes and foxes that were housed at the sanctuary. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him interact with them, from getting knocked over and smothered with wolfy kisses by a pack of hand-reared wolves to playing with the foxes, cracking up as some of them pounced on the toy he had thrown at them. It seemed like he was just there for the tour.

 

Things changed when she introduced him to Ravenna and Mike, however.

 

“This is Ravenna,” Rachel explained as Leon approached the lone wolf's enclosure. “Out of all the people who worked with her, she seems to like me the best. When I came back from that little misadventure in Europe, she was _very_ happy to see me. Like...she was about to start digging under the fence just to greet me. I felt like someone genuinely missed me.”

 

She let out a sigh as she continued to speak.

 

“I know I'm a grown woman, but I guess I'm also a bit of a daddy's girl. Thing is, Dad became obsessed with his work on the P-Virus when he heard about what happened in Raccoon City. He said it had to be made in order to stop future bioterrorist attacks. Dad became so obsessed with it that, save for taking the time to inject me with it, we never truly had a chance to just be father and daughter...to just be family...”

 

“So you felt like nobody would miss you?”  
Rachel looked toward Leon when he spoke. After a few moments, she nodded.

“Yeah, that's it exactly. I've never been the most social, but I treasure the relationships I have. At that time, though, I felt like nobody would care if I vanished. When you found me...I was not in a good place.”

 

Rachel placed her hand on the bars of Ravenna's enclosure, prompting the she-wolf to lick her hand. It was when she did so that Leon realized how similar Ravenna and Rachel were, not just in appearance.

 

“I looked up Ravenna's profile on the website. It said she doesn't get along with other wolves, so she was put in a separate enclosure. She wouldn't interact with wolves in other pens, but then that lion I named, Mike, was brought in and she settled down. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?”

 

The black-haired woman looked over at Leon, who had Mike standing behind him in his own cage, as if the three-legged lion was somehow an extension of the agent.

 

“What're you suggesting? That there's a reason why these two were brought together?”

 

She was surprised when she felt the agent take her hands in his, looking up at him, her shaggy bangs being held back by a pair of bobby pins, her sapphire blue eyes oddly dull-looking.

 

“Ravenna sounds a lot like you, Rachel. I remember how you were when we got picked up, how you seemed to be making an effort to push both me and Ashley away. You didn't think we'd ever meet again, huh?”

Leon gently tilted her face back towards his when she tried to look away.

“...As much as I love this place, I didn't come here for the wolves...I came here to see _you._ Please, Rachel...don't push me away. I haven't been able to forget about you...not since that night.”

 

“Leon, we were both scared, we needed to burn off adrenaline. It was quick, dirty and sudden. I've said it before and I'll say it again: you were just doing your j-mmh!”

 

The black-haired woman was suddenly silenced when Leon pulled her into an abrupt, passionate kiss, pulling her body close to his. A faint tremble seemed to be going through his entire body as he kissed her. She could feel his lips quiver ever so slightly.

 

As her eyes slowly slipped shut, she began to shiver in his arms, a breathy, shaky sob escaping her when the kiss broke, tears that had remained unshed for so long finally streaming down her cheeks.

 

“L-Leon...I-I haven't been able to forget you either...I-I could feel my heart break when I realized our time together was ending...that I'd never see you again...I-I just...oh God, Leon!”

Rachel fell against him, crying and shaking as the agent held onto her, letting her cry. Even through her tears, she continued to try and speak.

 

“I-I think I fell for you, Leon...I fell for you so fucking hard it tore me apart to even _think_ about me being with anyone other than you. E-even though it was just one day, one night, it felt like we'd been together for a week at least. T-then that night in the sea cave...I-I just...”  
She gasped when she felt him gently press his forehead against hers, the light tickle of his dirty blond hair brushing against her face, a gesture that was burned into her memory from that fateful night.

 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you, Rachel. Not just about that night we shared. I thought about everything we went through. How you lashed out at Saddler when he tried to kill Luis for the sample, how you did everything in your power to help protect Ashley, even how you tried to give me as little trouble as possible. Normally, I try to be as by-the-book as possible, but when I found myself thinking about you, I thought about using every resource at my disposal to track you down. I was actually about to ask Hunnigan if she could get your information when she directed me to this sanctuary's website.”

 

Leon pulled away slightly in order to look her in the eyes, callused thumbs gently wiping away her tears as he cradled her face in his hands. His voice had shaken slightly when he spoke his confession, his seafoam green eyes shimmering a little with equally unshed tears.

“I remember how you referred to yourself as a lone wolf when we first met, how you felt like you were going to be alone for the rest of your life, how nobody would care if you died. Hell, you even told me how you weren't worth saving, as Ashley was the President's daughter and you were, as you put it, 'just the kid of a crazy old virologist not connected with Umbrella,' even offering to sacrifice yourself for her.”

Rachel looked away from him again.

“Lemme guess, you're gonna feed me some bullshit about how you came here because 'the power of love' brought you here or something, aren't you?”

 

Leon chuckled as he kept looking at her face, quickly wiping his eyes as he took a deep breath to regain his composure as best he could.

“No...what I was gonna say is that if you're a wolf, then I guess that makes me a lion. If I had to, I'd use everything I could to find you, even if it broke some laws in the process. The lion is a relentless hunter, after all.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Rachel looked at him, completely dumbfounded.

 

“But...it's lionesses that do the hunting. Lions just lie around and do nothing.”

Leon just smiled in reply, watching as Rachel eventually cracked up.

“Yeah, I know...but it made you smile, didn't it?”

 

She looked up at him, her eyes having regained their lost light, bringing them back to the beautifully unnatural sapphire blue he remembered as she smiled a bit. They slipped shut as she felt him brush away the remaining tears she shed, allowing him to tilt her head toward his as he gave her another kiss, this one more tender and loving than the one they shared before, feeling the agent's own barely suppressed tears slide down his cheeks as they kissed again.

 

She went on autopilot at that point, hugging him close as they kissed, forgetting about everything other than him. It wasn't until she heard Ravenna yawn that she remembered where they were. Reluctantly, she broke the embrace, blushing a bit.

 

“S-sorry. I-I guess I got so caught up that I forgot where I was,” she admitted sheepishly as Leon chuckled.

“It's my fault. Hey...think I could have your number so we can meet up when you're done?”

As Leon wiped the tears away from his eyes, she smiled and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and, after getting his number, shot him a text.

 

~~~~~

 

After stopping at home to shower and change, she texted the agent to see if he wanted to go get dinner with her. She really wanted to make sure he was okay with it.

 

His response was the address of his hotel.

 

Rachel couldn't help but smile when she saw his suit. The agent shrugged and gave her a sheepish look as he approached her.

“...I don't have many suits. Even if it was an old Halloween costume, I figured it worked as one,” he replied with a shrug. “It originally came with a fedora and a scarf, but, well, I left those at home.”

 

“You look great. I found an amazing little steak place, if you're up for it.”

Leon chuckled in response.

“You remembered my little comment on that island, huh?”

 

Rachel smiled in reply, the hair clips holding her fringe back glittering in the light. She had dressed up for the occasion.

“Shall we?”

 

~~~~~

 

Rachel had no clue how they got from the restaurant to her house. It was impossible for her to think straight at the moment due to a desperate Leon slamming her against the wall of the entryway, kissing her deeply as he instinctively ground against her, groaning into it a little.

 

It was a fucking _sin_ how good he was at kissing.

 

She never even got a word in between the brief breaks for air, since he just wouldn't stop kissing her...not that she was complaining.

 

Ultimately, they never even made it to the bedroom as she sank to the floor, dragging him down with her as he kissed her again, fumbling with his pants to free his aching cock, reaching beneath her dress to peel aside her panties.  
  
“S-sorry, Rachel,” he managed before kissing her again, the head of his cock pressing against her slit. “I-I just can't wait any longer.”  
  
“T-that's fine, Leon. H-hurry-ah! I need you so bad!”  
Rachel gasped as she felt Leon push in, gripping her by the hips as he started to thrust, the black-haired woman moaning as she surrendered to the pleasure. She instinctively held onto him as Leon continued to fill her.

 

The wet slapping of their flesh mixed with ragged breathing, lustful moans and the occasional half-formed word, filling the air with the sinfully hot sounds of their passion. Wave after wave of tingling ecstasy washed over Rachel with each move Leon made, her attempts to speak either silenced by a heated, messy kiss or a lewd moan. With every thrust, Rachel's sense of the world faded a bit more until she hit her limit, her body going into tremors as she briefly whited out, her mind going blank with her orgasm.

 

“Nhaaa~! L-Leon, I-I'm c-!”  
Rachel gasped and writhed beneath the agent as he made her cum. Leon gritted his teeth as he followed suit. He slowly pulled out, then lifted the black-haired woman into his arms, taking notice of the strings of fluid still connecting them as his initial load began to ooze out of her.

 

“L-Leon?”

Mischief glittered in his seafoam green eyes as he carried her into her bedroom.

“Yeah, it's gonna take more than just one time to satisfy me. Think you can keep up?”

She nodded in reply, kissing him again.

 

It was just like the carnal fantasies she had, fantasies about something she never thought would happen, fantasies fueled by the lewd thoughts she experienced while he rescued her and even after: their clothes had been tossed carelessly to the floor, stripped away so that they could both lay eyes on what the other had. Like the lion he sometimes fancied himself to be, Leon took in the sight of her lithe body, an almost predatory gleam in his eyes as he pulled Rachel into another deep, lustful kiss, his tightly toned body pressed against hers as he slid his aching erection back inside, rolling his hips as her legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“Nnnh...how's it possible you feel even better now than you did in the hall?”

With so much more bare flesh to explore, Leon took that opportunity as he let his hands run over her soft skin, fondling her breasts lovingly with every slow, deep thrust. As he left hickeys on her skin, he paused to gaze into her eyes before kissing her again, all while he moved inside her.

 

Just seeing those sapphire blue eyes glazed with lust and framed by her fringe was more than enough to send shivers down the agent's spine. Rachel looked incredible as he sent wave after wave of pleasure through her, making her gasp and moan.

 

Unlike their first round, this time things went slower, with Leon savoring every moment of his being joined with her, sweat glistening on their skin as Leon continued to thrust, leaving a pattern of bruises on her neck and collarbone as he kissed and sucked, making sure to leave his mark on her, whispering something about making sure everyone knew she was taken.

 

“Mmmh~! L-Leon, I-I'm close!”

Rachel gasped as the agent pulled her closer to him, savoring the feel of her body wrapping around his cock as he too neared his limit.

“R-Rachel...I-I want us to finish together...”

She nodded, kissing him deeply as she gasped into the kiss, her inner walls convulsing around him as she came, dragging Leon with her as she felt him stain her inner walls white. Slowly, he pulled out, his softening member dripping with his seed as he looked into her eyes.

 

“Y-you'll stay the night, right?”

Rachel looked into his eyes as he lay down next to her.

“Yeah. I plan on spending my entire vacation with you...spending as much of it with you as possible.”

 

She touched her forehead to his before hugging him close as the sheets draped over their bodies.

“I can hardly wait, Leon.”

FIN

 


End file.
